Eager Double
by Obeion yazio
Summary: This love between two couple will get very complicated really soon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy

Warning This will be either Yaoi/Shotacon if you don't like these. Well than you may go read if you dare to.

Through the window of Double D's house they lay on the couch. Their tongues clashing to one another while an unsuspected hand tries to get a bit more. It was rejected with a slap of the wrist, yet it urges time after time.

"Eddy not there," Double D tense up when feels Eddy hand trying to reach much lower.

"Why don't you just relax I'm just trying to give you a hand." Eddy grinned devilishly.

"Well I don't need it," Double D toss Eddy the opposite way

"Heh, why don't I give you a hand," Double D counter Eddy hand by switching him over.

It should be me why are you with that...that dork. Kevin thought while he looks at them with his binoculars. He use to go out with Double D everything was great when something happen. Upon this change Eddy took a shot and ended up with him

Kevin knew he should not be watching these two make out and stuff. He really does want to forget but he can not even if his life depend on it. He thought he could do more than his worst enemy.

"Dork...I wish you come back to me," In rage he throws the binoculars.

"Oww! Who threw this?" Rolf rub his head as he look at Kevin.

"Oh sorry, Rolf didn't see you there" Kevin scratches his head feeling apologetic.

"Its okay, I was looking for you anyway would like help me out with the farm." Mostly Kevin hated work, yet he would do anything to get his mind off of Ed'd.

"Sure I don't mind" The excited Rolf guided Kevin to his farm.

Meanwhile Double D was picking out some movies for them to watch since the sex didn't go as right as they planned. Double D knew Eddy would fight over being number one all the time.

"Anything good?" Eddy brought out the popcorn.

"Um...I don't know what should we watch?" Eddy didn't to scan and search for a movie.

"Ohh what about this?" Double D shook in fear, this movie really wasn't his it was from his fathers collection.

"That seem pretty scary Eddy, I always hated dad's collection of freaky movies." Double D confess to Eddy.

"Don't worry I'm here," Double D would say something smart, yet he feels that he can trust Eddy.

"Are you sure?" Double D question one more time.

"I'm positive," Eddy crosses his heart.

As the movie pop on Double D was holding Eddy. Eddy was smirking and giggling since it was only the trailers to the movie. Once the trailers finish the movie began mostly it started out nice setting everything up. Double D was feeling this uneasy feeling as the movie began making him hug up against Eddy.

"Here have some popcorn," Double D look at him funny.

"Oh come on that was one time at the movie theater." Double D still look at him with suspension.

"See look my cock not in there," Eddy pulls up the popcorn.

"Oh okay," Double D blush little feeling a bit embarrassed

"Good just relax," Eddy sneak over Double D back trying to make it like its nothing

"Ugh that so wrong!" Double D hugged more on Eddy.

"It's okay its just a movie," Eddy comfort his lover with pat on the back

…...

"Okay Rolf I done with everything," Kevin took his hat off and wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Nice work Kevin it is very good...like you," Kevin thought heard something different then what he was use to.

"Uhh...right well I should be going," Kevin was heading toward his bike when Rolf stop him.

"You can't go Rolf still need your help," Kevin couldn't believe that it wasn't over he didn't know if he could do anymore.

"You got be kidding what else do need help with?" Rolf kissed Kevin straight on the lips locking it hard.

Rolf quickly grab on Kevin's arms so he wouldn't get away. Kevin blush as he try to move his arms, yet Rolf had his hands on them. Kevin bit on Rolf tongue which made him break the kiss.

"What the hell Rolf!" Kevin was still blushing.

"I'm sorry it's just you seem so sad about Ed'd boy that I wanted to cheer you up." Kevin shook his head.

"By kissing me," Kevin almost shouted.

"You look so cute when you was working on the field." Rolf blush a little.

"Oh," Kevin can only say.

To Be Continued...


End file.
